The Birds' and the B's
by Dr.PepperAddiction
Summary: The first story i've typed and uploaded onto fanfiction enjoy XD BBxLight,rated for..well..Beyond Birthday-ness


"Why are you still here?"the brunette looked up from his book boredly, eyeing the raven haired copy of L sitting across his room.

"Oh c'mon Pretty,are you saying your tired of having me here?"

The raven feigned a hurt frown, daring Light to retort in a manner that would give him the chance to hop up and over to his side

The brunette sighed and lowered his head, reading the rest of the page he was on.  
".....I've told you not to call me that"

B's grin spread like wild fire across his pale the sort of response he had hoped to coax out of the teenager. He stood up and crept over to him quietly, leaving the brunette to be helpless prey in his eyes.  
"I think you like it.."B whispered huskily,now leaning in close to Light's ear. The brunette shuddered,now aware of B's close raised his head,not bothering to look beside him.

"What would lead you to believe that?"was all he could force out of his mouth.

"The way you hesitated"B flicked out his tongue,dragging it up the shell of the brunette's ear who was soon to be under his control. Usually, the raven took his time,thought out different and simply unpredictable ways to torture his captives into a submissive mess.

But Light...Light was different..more beautiful than any man..er boy rather,that B had ever encountered.  
there was no taking his time with this one,oh wouldn't try to keep up that perfect stone 'd let it down,if only for a little while.

And of course he made it so Light did the same, it never took him long.

The brunette shuddered and sighed lightly,taking his book and setting it on the floor.  
"Is there any chance you will be merciful?"he asked,stealing a glance at the raven.

B grinned,a grin that meant he was up to something."Oh Light..you silly little boy,of course I will be"  
Light rolled his eyes at the raven's words."The last time you said that..I was deceived"  
"Then I give you my word"The raven sat back,taking his pointer finger and making a big X over his heart."Cross my heart and hope to" he chuckled loudly "die"

Light released another sigh,this time of irritation.  
"Very well..you may proceed"

B brought his slim,pale fingers up to Light's cheek brushing the tips across his face slowly. Light closed his eyes and let the strangely relaxing feeling soothe his tense body. B waited for the brunette to get comfortable,just enough to let his guard down. Now..he could pounce.

He brought his lips down onto Light's as rough as humanly possible.  
Light gasped from the connection and moaned lightly "mm..."this only fueled B's desires. He started to slip his tongue into the teenager's mouth,when something caught his eye. It was the book Light had been reading earlier.

He pulled back gently,leaning down to pick the book up  
"My my,whats this?"

Light opened his honey brown eyes and looked at the book now in B's hands. "oh....that.."  
Light could feel his face turn bright red. "Th-that isn't a-anything,I promise you" he reached out about to snatch the book from B's hands,but the raven was too quick for him. "A sex book little Yagami?"he grinned wildly and began to laugh,unable to stop himself. the brunette lowered his head as the blush on his cheeks became redder than the color itself. "I-I,was merely keeping up with the times" B,after what seemed like hours,eventually quit long enough to take a look inside. "looks like this should keep you pretty up to date then" he snickered lightly and set the book down.

Light looked up at B through his well kept brunette bangs,frowning. "It isn't like I need it or anything,I just got it from a friend and never returned it" "Mm..right"B replied,amusement clear on his face "well if you wanted to know more about sex or how its performed.."he leaned in closely,his face nearly coming in contact with Light's. the brunette leaned back and held his breath "You should have asked me"the raven smirked smugly.

Light could already tell this was going to be in some form...'One hell of a night'. He sighed inwardly at the thought,just as B leant forward,pressing his lips to Light's


End file.
